Broken
by Evantis
Summary: Rhode and Tyki play with Allen. The Exorcist isn't quite the same again, but Lavi is determined to do what he can. [LaviAllen]


**Broken**

**Rated: T**

_**By: Evantis**_

* * *

Another D.Gray-man oneshot. Kind of rushed. It feels kind of empty but oh, well…very drabble-ish. I didn't actually plan to write this, but here it is anyway.

* * *

Rhode laughs and laughs. 

Her cruel laughter is all Allen can hear.

Tyki's hands wonder carelessly around his body, feeling what is not his.

His defiling touch is all Allen can feel.

He bucks, he writhes. He screams, but he cannot escape them. Adrenalie rushes through his body, fear makes his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He clenches his fists and tries to movie, but Tyki is relentless.

Rhode just sits, and laughs.

-

Lavi wants to kill.

"The fuck is that bitch?" Kanda roars. "Where the fuck have they taken moyashi? Toma, you were watching him, weren't you? How the hell did he get out of your sight?" he turned his glare to the other finder. "And you, Michel. You were supposed to _guard_ him."

"We _are_ finding him, Kanda-dono," Toma says pacifistically. "Everyone's doing their best already. Please be patient."

"You haven't found him," Kanda says sourly.

"Noah's family has a home beyond our reach," Bookman shakes his head. "You can search all four corners of the Earth, but Allen will not be found until Noah's family lets it be so."

"You mean…" Lavi is rudely interrupted.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Kanda demands angrily. "You don't expect us to wait here for those freaks to bring him back, right?"

"I expect you to be patient!" Bookman snaps.

"Let's not argue…" Toma says.

"Screaming while hunting with no clues isn't going to help Allen," Bookman says severely, his eyes fixed on Kanda. "A calm state of mind, some preparations and Allen will be safe. We must ready for Noah's family."

Lavi frowns. "Do you really think they will come?"

Bookman's eyes narrow.

"Of course."

-

Allen's body screams with pain at every bit of movement he is forced into. Thrown carelessly over Tyki's shoulder, clothed in nothing but his blood-soaked Exorcist coat proved to be nothing more than pure agony. Allen can barely make out the sound of Rhode skipping alongside Tyki.

"That was fun!" Rhode says happily.

Allen whimpers as he feels Tyki's hand pressing harder against his back.

"It was fun," Tyki agrees.

"Do we really have to give him back?"

"In exchange for the Innocence. You know how it works."

Allen can picture Rhode's pout all too clearly in his mind.

"But this Exorcist is my favourite!"

Allen closes his eyes.

-

"They're here," Bookman's prediction is right, and Noah's family appears out of thin air. But as predicted, only two members are present – Rhode and Tyki.

Lavi clenches his fists till they turn white at the knuckles when he notices what Tyki is carrying so casually over his shoulder.

Though the white hair is coated with so much blood and the once spotless coat is streaked with angry, crimson blood, Allen Walker's thin, lithe form is not easily mistaken. The boy's eyes are shut painfully, and Lavi can feel the rage boiling in him.

He wants to make these people suffer for what they have done.

"_Fuck_ you!" Kanda screams.

"He put up a brave fight," Tyki smirks. "One of the best in a while. I'm surprised he actually survived. But that's a good thing."

"What did you do to him, you sick fuck?" Lavi growls, his hammer firm in his hand. He took a step forward threateningly, his eyes fixed on Rhode. The girl looked decidedly devilish.

"We just had some fun," Rhode giggles. "Is it wrong?"

"If you want this pitiful little Exorcist back, just hand us the Innocence that you stole from us and there'll be a civilised little exchange," Tyki says smoothly, "and then we'll be on our way. Isn't that a great deal? Or do you actually care for a piece of that ridiculous Cube more than your friend?"

"Just fucking give us moyashi and get the fuck out of here if you want to save your asses," Kanda retorts.

"Big words from one like yourself," Tyki chuckles. "I see we cannot settle this diplomatically. What a shame."

"That's our line," Lavi says tautly.

-

Allen screams and he cries when Komui tries to treat his wounds. He doesn't calm down even when Lenalee tries to comfort him. His terrorized screams echo through the Black Order, chilling every Exorcist and finder. His cries of fear and pain are so heart wrenching that even Kanda has retreated to his room.

But Lavi stays, watching.

"Calm down, Allen-kun!" Lenalee says loudly, desperately as she firmly pushes Allen back on the bed.

But Allen screams all the louder, his limbs flailing, his body writhing as he fights to escape the prison that is the bed.

Lavi watches from a corner, jaw tight. His eyes never leave Allen's anguished, tearstained face, doesn't miss every frenzied attempt by the boy to run away. His chest feels coiled, his heart feels stabbed and Lavi wants nothing more than to ease the younger boy's pain.

He rushes forward, successfully knocking both Komui and Lenalee aside. He wraps his arms around Allen before the smaller boy can move away and pulls him into a strong but gentle embrace. He makes sure not to aggravate Allen's wounds any further. To prevent more stress to the boy, Lavi tangles his fingers in Allen's soft, silky hair.

Lavi breathes – strenuous and panting. He can feel Allen quivering against his chest. The boy's body shakes with a particularly harsh sob. At least he's stopped screaming. He hiccups, and Lavi feels thin, shaking hands pull Lavi closer.

"See?" Lavi speaks softly, gently – like speaking to a frightened child, "it's all right. Everything's going to be all right now."

Allen hiccups again, and Lavi feels him nod slightly.

"Lavi…" Allen whispers, his trembling fingers struggling for purchase on Lavi's shirtsleeves.

"It'll be all right," Lavi assures, stroking the boy's soft white hair. "I promise you. It's going to be all right."

Allen nods, and buries his face in Lavi's chest.

Lavi is determined to make it all right.


End file.
